


Сильный духом

by Eltera1103



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eltera1103/pseuds/Eltera1103
Summary: Стив прикрыл глаза, надеясь ощутить его руку, прикосновение, дискомфорт – хоть что-нибудь! – но его бестелесная пустая оболочка по-прежнему была бесчувственной и мертвой.Или история о призраке и его человеке.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Сильный духом

**Author's Note:**

> бета Crazy Ghost

Брок, зажмурившись, запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо под теплые струйки воды, и принялся промывать волосы от остатков шампуня. Мыльная пена стекала по его телу, очерчивала рельефные мускулистые плечи и спину и сползала ниже, туда, куда Стив старался лишний раз не смотреть.

Раскрасневшийся, красивый, окутанный теплым паром, Брок сейчас казался почти нереальным – будто мираж, марево, привидевшееся истощенному пустынным жаром путнику на последнем издыхании.

На мгновение Стив подумал, что было бы, будь это правдой. Будь Брок таким же, как он – духом. Бесплотной тенью самого себя. Остался бы он с ним? Смогли бы они дотронуться друг до друга, ощутить прикосновение? Увидеть друг друга.

Эта мысль принесла с собой стылый холод, и Стива передернуло от отвращения к самому себе. От собственной мерзкой эгоистичности, потому что Брок был живым. И должен был оставаться живым – столько, сколько ему отмерено. А лучше – дольше.

Потому что из них двоих это Стив был... не в порядке. И он бы скорее развоплотился совсем, чем потянул Брока за собой в бессмысленное забытье.

В котором и сам оказался непонятно как и непонятно почему.

Сейчас, с высоты прошедших лет переосмысливая жизнь, Стив все равно не мог понять, отчего все вышло именно так. Он не хотел себя жалеть, не хотел превращаться в одного из тех людей, что проклинают судьбу, но...

Упорно не понимал, почему даже умереть у него не вышло, почему его беспокойная душа умудрилась выбраться из наверняка растворившегося уже в океанской воде тела и блуждала среди живых.

Видимо, дух у него оказался, как и говорила когда-то мама, действительно сильным – в отличие от всего остального.

Когда в далеком уже теперь детстве Стив возвращался домой с очередной порцией синяков, ссадин и ушибов, мама только закатывала глаза и, обрабатывая ему раны, тихо вздыхала:

– Львенок, – и во взгляде у нее застывала привычная грусть.

Теперь, после стольких лет, Стив, конечно, понимал, какие мысли в такие моменты ее мучили.

Понимал, как тяжело было ей смотреть на него – болезненного, худощавого и угловатого – и невольно сравнивать его с соседскими мальчишками, крепкими и коренастыми.

Понимал, как ревниво она оглядывала порой Баки – не по годам высокого, плечистого и симпатичного. Баки, в отличие от самого Стива, обещал вырасти красавцем, и на его фоне Стив иногда ощущал себя гадким утенком, прицепившимся к лебедю.

И, конечно, теперь Стив осознавал, что мама чувствовала себя виноватой. Иррационально и глупо, но чувствовала – за то, что он получился вот таким. Думала о том, что, возможно, уделяла ему мало времени, недоглядела. Или что подкачало ее собственное здоровье, не вытянувшее крепкого ребенка.

– Твою бы силу духа да... – мама не договаривала, но в те времена Стив, поглощенный собственными переживаниями, этого почти не замечал.

Эта пресловутая «сила духа» вообще мало его волновала – ее-то к драке не пришьешь. Ею не получится поставить на место обидчиков или доказать свою правоту.

В полной мере Стив понял смысл ее слов только тогда, когда оказался в странном стылом забытье. Он не знал даже, жив или мертв – в настолько неясном подвешенном состоянии он находился.

Тело не чувствовалось совсем. Мысли текли медленно и вяло и порой походили на странный сон, а порой – на жуткую реальность. Память начала смазываться, и это напугало до чертиков.

Угаснуть совсем, несмотря ни на что, Стиву не хотелось, и он попытался вспоминать. Выуживать из памяти все, что в ней было, раскладывать в хронологическом порядке, разгонять ленивые, будто замороженные, мысли.

Он вспомнил улочки родного города, свой дом. Маму.

Он представил ее – такую красивую, родную и близкую – настолько ярко, что впервые за долгое время почувствовал тепло. Вспомнил, как совсем мальчишкой бежал к ней, неуклюже спотыкаясь через шаг, а она со смехом подхватывала его на руки и крепко целовала в щеки и нос.

Стиву тогда так мучительно захотелось вернуться в тот день – хотя бы на минутку, снова ощутить себя нужным, любимым и защищенным в кольце материнских рук, – что в следующую секунду он вдруг оказался на той самой улице. И едва ее узнал – настолько здесь все поменялось.

Гул голосов после ледяной тишины его оглушил. Шум города дезориентировал, и Стив несколько мгновений бестолково вертелся на одном месте, будто пес, гоняющийся за собственным хвостом, не зная, куда смотреть. Он настолько увлекся, что заметил шедшую прямо на него женщину слишком поздно.

Стив даже зажмурился, ожидая столкновения, но... Та прошла сквозь него, будто и вовсе не заметив.

Извинения застряли у Стива в глотке. Он недоверчиво оглядел свои руки – вполне обычные непрозрачные руки. Попытался пройти сквозь скамейку и... прошел, будто нож сквозь масло. Стекло в ближайшей витрине наотрез отказалось ловить его отражение, и медленно до Стива стало доходить, кем он теперь был – бесплотным духом. Неупокоенным, судя по всему. И... мертвым?

Долгие месяцы Стив бродил по знакомому-незнакомому городу, поражаясь тому, насколько другим он стал. Будто это параллельная вселенная была – куча странной техники, совсем иные люди – не знавшие ни войны, ни голода, свободные и имеющие возможность жить так, как им захочется.

Конечно же, Стив попытался найти Баки. Тот умер раньше него, и возможно, его постигла та же участь, но бесконечные, казалось бы, поиски не дали результата. С одной стороны, это радовало. Значит, Баки ушел спокойно, с миром, как любили говорить священники. С другой стороны, от собственного одиночества было больно, и Стива мучил вопрос: почему остался он? Что удержало его, что не дало ему просто... Уйти? 

Однажды Стив случайно наткнулся на выставку, посвященную ему самому, и несколько минут просто смотрел на собственное лицо на фотографии, которое не видел столько времени, что почти забыл, как оно выглядело. Было странно раскладывать по полочкам свою жизнь, пытаясь понять, отчего она вышла такой. Из хилого слабака он стал Капитаном Америкой, суперсолдатом, а из суперсолдата – призраком.

Отличная карьерная лестница.

Брок встряхнул головой, вырывая его из размышлений, шумно отфыркнулся от воды и с силой провел ладонями по мощной шее и затылку. Мышцы рук и плеч красиво и плавно проступили под смуглой кожей, и взгляд Стива невольно опустился ниже, скользнул по широкой тренированной спине, зацепился за упругие круглые ягодицы, перетек на крепкие бедра.

Брок развернулся к нему чуть боком, вылил гель для душа на губку и продолжил мыться, размазывая пушистую пену по телу. По покрытой темными волосками груди, по животу, на котором с такой потрясающе вкусной симметричностью резались мышцы пресса.

Когда Брок огладил влажной мыльной ладонью полувставший крупный член, приятно тяжелый на вид, Стив задохнулся от стыдного сладкого желания.

От нелепости этого желания – потому что он был чертовым призраком и ему ничего не светило даже несмотря на то, что...

И глупо было реагировать... вот так. Глупо было представлять чужой вкус, чужой запах, прикосновение чужой ладони. Стив все это прекрасно понимал, но не мог не изводиться от жгучего голода – единственного, пожалуй, чувства, из-за которого он ощущал себя хоть немножко живым.

Вздумай кто-нибудь прямо сейчас прийти к нему и предложить продать бессмертную душу за возможность провести хотя бы час рядом с Броком – по-настоящему, – Стив бы согласился не глядя.

Он соскользнул со стиральной машинки, на которой ухитрялся сидеть все это время (многие месяцы тренировок научили Стива хоть сколько-то взаимодействовать с материальным миром), и перебрался поближе к Броку, остановился за его спиной, почти вплотную, провел ладонями над его плечами, едва удерживаясь от прикосновения.

Однажды он не удержался и корил себя за это до сих пор.

До встречи с Броком Стив не особенно и пытался обозначать свое присутствие. Он вообще мало чего хотел в то время. Просто слонялся по улицам неприкаянным духом, совершенно одинокий, изнывающий от пронизывающего его до нутра холода. Никто не слышал его, никто не видел, ему не с кем было поговорить и не к кому было прийти.

Стив почти сошел с ума от кромешного одиночества, от сосущей пустоты, когда остаток любознательности в нем, вдруг проснувшись, убедил его поискать штаб-квартиру ЩИТа, который, судя по информации на выставке, вполне себе пережил войну.

Огромное здание отвлекло Стива от привычной меланхоличности почти на целый день. А вечером он увидел его – Брока, зацепил краем глаза его фигуру и услышал тихий хриплый смех.

Назавтра Стив снова был в штабе, убеждая самого себя, что вчера не успел рассмотреть все, хотя побывал, кажется, даже в подсобных помещениях, благо двери для него помехой не были, равно как и всевозможные охранные системы.

Совершенно случайно, конечно же, Стив наткнулся на кабинет Брока и несколько часов просто смотрел на него, жадно ловя взглядом каждый жест. Наблюдал за тем, как он устало зевает, прикрывая ладонью рот, чешет щеку, звонко шурша щетиной, лениво подтягивает к себе чашку с давно остывшим кофе или взлохмачивает и без того причудливо растрепанные темные волосы.

Вскоре Стив перестал себе врать и приходил каждый день в штаб, целенаправленно пробираясь сразу к Броку. Это походило на манию или одержимость, но, черт возьми, он был гребанным призраком, разве были для него теперь вообще какие-то запреты?

Стив и себе был не в состоянии объяснить, почему среди тысяч людей в ЩИТе он обратил внимание именно на Брока. Его просто притянуло к нему, а Стив так устал быть один, так устал от бесцельности своего существования, что не стал и пытаться остановиться и подумать над тем, что творит, преследуя по пятам ни в чем не повинного человека.

Чертовски красивого человека – Стив видел все тренировки Брока и несколько раз, сгорая от стыда, следил за ним в душевых, буквально облизывая взглядом изумительно гармонично сложенное тело. Интересно мыслящего человека – и Стив азартно ждал очередного вечера, который Брок проводил с друзьями, потому что тогда можно было с безумным удовольствием слушать его рассказы.

А однажды Стив увидел, как Брок целует другого мужчину – прямо на улице, скрывшись от посторонних глаз за неширокой колонной, подпиравшей козырек над крыльцом подъезда.

Рано или поздно нечто подобное должно было случиться, конечно, ведь Брок был привлекательным, темпераментным и, самое главное, свободным. Это Стив, невидимый призрак-неудачник, вляпался в него, как муха в варенье, а Брок даже не подозревал о его существовании.

И вполне мог позволить себе крепко сжимать чужие плечи, обнимая кого-то, и тянуться за поцелуем, касаться чужих губ своими, трогать их языком, шумно, сладко выдыхая.

Звук его дыхания стал последней каплей. Стив и без того трясся от ярости, от почти ненависти к жизни, которая раз за разом окунала его в дерьмо, а тут еще и... это. Очередное напоминание о том, чего он сам никогда не получит.

Там, рядом с Броком, должен был быть он, Стив. Он должен был целовать его, с заполошной торопливостью оглаживая по широкой спине. Он должен был знать его друзей и сидеть с ним за одним столом, ощущая теплую тяжесть его ладони на своем бедре.

Злость достигла точки кипения, поднялась на такой пик, что впервые за все месяцы бесплотных скитаний Стив сумел прикоснуться к миру, к которому уже, фактически, и не относился.

И разбил лампу у Брока над головой, прерывая свидание.

В ночной тишине этот звук прозвучал, как выстрел. Брок со смехом стряхивал с волос и плеч кусочки стекла, помогая сделать то же самое своему... тому... Стив начинал задыхаться от бешенства каждый раз, как задумывался над определением. Может быть, «этот» даже был неплохим человеком. Может быть, он даже подходил Броку, и тому было бы рядом с ним хорошо, но...

Все в Стиве упорно сопротивлялось этим мыслям. Всю свою недолгую жизнь прожив без особых страстей, после смерти он вдруг вспыхнул, как костер, щедро политый бензином. И горел весь – чувствами, ревностью, желаниями, будто теперь, когда ледяная оболочка тела не сдерживала его дух, все эти нормальные для людей человеческие эмоции хлынули из него потоком.

Наверное, причиной было то, что он – мертвец. Отпечаток себя самого, почему-то не ушедший туда, куда должны отправляться души после смерти. Стив читал когда-то в детстве истории про призраков.

Те скитались по миру, такие же одинокие, как он сам сейчас, потерянные, сломленные гнетом бессмысленности своего существования. И рано или поздно во всех этих рассказах призраки сходили с ума, начинали буянить, проявлять агрессию, зацикливаться на чем-то одном, а затем обязательно нарывались на какого-нибудь священника, который изгонял их в ад.

Видимо, это сумасшествие дошло и до Стива. Ничем другим яростную жажду присвоить Брока себе он объяснить не мог. И надеялся только, что до появления пресловутого священника успеет урвать... Хоть что-нибудь. Просто побудет рядом, погреется в чужом тепле столько, сколько получится.

«Этот» наконец скрылся в подъезде, напоследок украв еще один короткий поцелуй, а Стив, впервые ощущая... решимость, будто цель, которую он, как стрелка компаса – север, искал все это время, наконец вспыхнула перед ним ярким маркером, направился за Броком в его дом, чего никогда прежде себе не позволял.

С того вечера и началась эта странная история сожительства невидимого духа и обычного человека. Стив следовал за Броком по пятам, не выпуская его из виду ни на секунду, и изнывал от желания, от жадности, от мучительной тяги, с каждым днем становившейся все сильнее и сильнее.

Стив и сам осознавал, что это – неправильно. Что он не имеет права вот так нарушать чужое личное пространство, что нельзя, как чертов маньяк, неотступно следовать за человеком, чья вина была лишь в том, что он оказался слишком привлекательным для него, чокнутого призрака-извращенца.

Стив понимал, что скатывается в бездну безумия, но не хотел с ним бороться.

Он смотрел на Брока, пока тот спал, отмечая непривычную расслабленность черт лица, и ощущал сладко-горькую нежность. Наблюдал, как он готовит ужин, изредка облизывая вымазанные в каком-нибудь соусе или соке пальцы, или пьет пиво, плотно обхватывая губами горлышко бутылки, и испытывал такое жгучее томление, что даже его призрачное тело, казалось, охватывало пламенем.

Стив следил за ним, знал о нем практически все, а Брок с каждым днем становился все дерганее. Иногда он беспокойно потирал коротко стриженый затылок и оборачивался, упираясь взглядом ровно туда, где находился его невидимый преследователь, и у Стива екало внутри, будто его мертвое сердце получало разряд тока – как при реанимации.

Но Брок по-прежнему его не видел, как не видел никто.

От этого Стиву было еще горше. Он страшно хотел общения, страшно хотел, чтобы хоть кто-то имел о нем представление. Чтобы кто-то помнил его и знал, что он вообще существует.

Тогда Стив стал пытаться повторить тот трюк с лампой. И, наверное, ему стоило благодарить Бога за то, что психика у Брока оказалась устойчивой. За то, что он не загремел в дурдом, когда у Стива впервые получилось столкнуть у него перед носом со стола чашку.

Брок отнесся к нему с доброжелательным подозрением, как к необычному феномену, и будто разом успокоился, найдя объяснение собственной недавней нервозности.

Неизвестность, в конце концов, всегда терзала больше всего – это Стив знал по себе.

Брок, убедившись, что «неизвестная хрень» не собирается причинять ему вреда, предпочел с ней подружиться. Это были короткие и хорошие месяцы, наполненные простым человеческим общением – тем самым, которого Стиву так не хватало.

Специально для него на ноутбуке всегда был открыт текстовый редактор, на котором можно было набирать сообщения, и Брок долго смеялся над тем, какой прошаренный у него оказался преследователь.

Стив прошаренным не был, зато был наблюдательным и легко обучаемым. А потому вечерами он терпеливо и упорно, едва ли не по букве в минуту, потому что долго удерживать концентрацию не получалось, пытался набирать ответы на вопросы, которыми засыпал его Брок, наблюдавший за самостоятельно нажимавшимися клавишами с изумленным интересом.

Теперь и Брок знал о нем – если не все, то очень многое. Знал год его рождения, без труда догадавшись, что он умер на войне. Знал его имя, факты из жизни. Стив мог бы, наверное, сказать и о том, кем именно он был, тем более что о Капитане Америке, как он успел выяснить, помнили до сих пор, пусть и считали его всего лишь частью военной пропаганды, но...

Для Брока он хотел быть просто Стивом. Просто ненормальным привидением, которое невесть почему к нему прицепилось. Которое он не гнал от себя, а пытался понять, и Стив иногда позволял себе представлять, что... Смог понравиться. Смог показаться интересным, смог привлечь кого-то настолько живого и яркого даже несмотря на то, что был мертв.

Это был путь в никуда, и Стив это осознавал. Он тянул Брока на дно, не давал ему жить реальной жизнью, нормальной жизнью, строить отношения, привести кого-нибудь в дом, в конце концов.

Было больно наблюдать, как вечерами Брок открывал документ, в котором сохранял все написанное Стивом, и, перечитывая его, грустно улыбался – так, что уголок губ горько опускался вниз. 

Не раз и не два Стив хотел, набрав прощальное письмо, просто уйти. Освободить Брока от своего назойливого присутствия, дать ему дышать полной грудью. И каждый раз... не получалось.

Однажды не вышло потому, что Стиву не хватило ни силы воли, ни смелости поступить порядочно.

Брок попросил его не ходить за ним вечером, и Стив честно остался дома, изнывая от беспокойства и ревности. Он страшно не хотел представлять, с кем сейчас Брок и чем занят, но память все равно услужливо подбрасывала ему то крыльцо, ввинчивалась в уши шумными горячечными вздохами, звуками влажных поцелуев.

Это было правильно. Брок должен был жить дальше, не думая о проклятом призраке. Стив почти три часа печатал прощальное письмо и даже раз десять успел проверить орфографию – не хотел, чтобы красивое сообщение, в котором он изливал все, что накипело на душе, перечеркнула какая-нибудь смешная опечатка.

Брок вернулся и на нетвердых ногах добрался до дивана. Он был пьян, скорее всего, но Стив не чувствовал запахов. Ничего не чувствовал, кроме выжигавшего его изнутри жара от никак не желавшего смерзаться сердца, но все равно представлял – как Брок пахнет.

Наверняка вкусно, терпко, очень по-мужски. Наверняка запах дорогого алкоголя причудливо смешивался с запахом туалетной воды и его собственным, создавая уникальный, одному Броку присущий аромат.

Наверняка Брок был сейчас теплым, расслабленным выпитым, и губы его, приоткрытые, чувственно изогнутые, конечно же, были чуть горьковатыми и мягкими.

– Стив, я дома, – позвал Брок, а Стив, не успевший даже письмо удалить, не знал, откликаться ему или нет.

Наверное, нет. Все сложилось как нельзя лучше – письмо написано, и Брок его точно увидит.

– Знаешь, я встречался сегодня... Ну, ты знаешь, скорее всего, ты же лампу тогда разбил? Он что-то рассказывал, а я его даже не слышал. Сидел и думал – ты тут один ведь остался. А сегодня перебои с электроэнергией обещали, еще и без ноута будешь, там аккумулятор ни к черту уже. Заскучаешь совсем.

Брок прикрыл глаза, чуть затуманенные алкоголем, и перевел взгляд на столик, на котором неярко мерцал экраном ноутбук. Заметив письмо, он моментально вскинулся и быстро пробежал взглядом тщательно выпестованные Стивом строчки.

– Стив! – Брок вскочил на ноги, пошатнулся, ухватившись за столик, и кое-как выпрямился, растерянно озираясь, словно надеялся разглядеть того, кого никогда не видел. – Стив! Стив, – добавил он совсем тихо, обреченно, оседая обратно на диван так тяжело, будто был сильно болен.

Стив не выдержал. Знал, что нельзя было, но все равно приблизился к столику и тронул сувенирную финтифлюшку, состоявшую из нескольких причудливо спаянных между собой колец и колокольчиков, которая появилась в доме в самом начале их знакомства.

Услышав привычный перезвон, Брок с облегчением выдохнул и захлопнул крышку ноутбука.

– Ты здесь, – пробормотал он и вытянулся на диване, словно силы окончательно его оставили. – Не уходи, ладно?

Брок уснул, а Стив, выключив свет в комнате, опустился перед ним на пол и всю ночь слушал его дыхание – чуть хриплое, тяжелое, потому что спал он беспокойно, постоянно ерзая и пытаясь улечься поудобнее, хотя этому явно мешали и одежда, и неприспособленное для сна место.

В другой раз Стив не смог уйти, потому что Брок позвал его с собой – на очередные посиделки с друзьями – и на излюбленный диванчик сел так, чтобы оставить пространство для еще одного человека. Стиву, конечно же, не нужно было никакое особенное пространство, но он все-таки умостился рядом и весь вечер периодически толкал пальцем брелок ключей от машины, торчавший у Брока из кармана джинсов, обозначая свое присутствие.

Брок в ответ улыбался самым краешком губ, бросая едва заметный взгляд в его сторону, и Стив представлял, что он действительно видел его. Что рассказывал Брок сейчас эту историю из детства только ему и только для него.

У них теперь был общий дом и общие привычки. Стив за несколько минут до будильника включал кофемашину, чтобы у Брока был свежий кофе. Он вообще вполне сносно освоил большую часть современной техники, пусть даже и только в теории, но с простенькими вещами, не требующими сложных манипуляций, справлялся.

– Поздравь меня, кажется, я влюбился в привидение, – однажды утром вдруг бесхитростно сказал Брок, сделав первый глоток кофе, и сонно прикрыл глаза. – Всегда знал, что я ебанутый, но не думал, что настолько. Я бы хотел тебя увидеть, Стив, – просто добавил он, отставляя чашку на стол.

Эти слова ярко и тепло отозвались внутри, одним звучанием согрели так, что впервые за все время душный стылый холод отступил, разжал тиски, сдавливавшие ему грудь. Тогда же Стив, не сдержавшись, попытался дотронуться до Брока, обхватил его за запястье, все силы, казалось, бросив на то, чтобы этот контакт не прервался.

У Брока отекла и посинела рука. На запястье полосами остались следы от его, Стива, пальцев, сошедшие только к вечеру, а кожа в этом месте шелушилась и слезала хлопьями еще две недели.

До того момента Стив и не представлял, что холод, терзавший его даже после смерти, настолько материален. Короткие прикосновения к клавиатуре ноутбука или вещам, видимо, не успевали подействовать на предмет, а может, холод пронимал только живых существ – Стив и сам не знал, чем был и каким законам подчинялся.

Единственное, что удалось выяснить – сам по себе Стив был не опасен, да и оставался по-прежнему бесплотным: сквозь него спокойно проходили, сами того не ведая, и Брок (когда это случайно произошло впервые, Стив едва не умер еще раз – уже от страха), и другие люди, учитывая, что изрядную долю времени Стив проводил в кишащем народом ЩИТе. Негативные последствия проявлялись только тогда, когда он чудовищным усилием воли прорывал на короткий миг завесу между разделявшими их мирами, делая материальным свое прикосновение.

Брок принял и это, добавив очередную монетку в копилку странностей, а Стив ощущал такое гнетущее отчаяние, что жалел о своем потустороннем существовании.

Им обоим было бы лучше, если бы Стив так и оставался где-то там, во льдах, а Брок жил своей жизнью.

Не зная его.

Эти мысли и воспоминания одолевали Стива постоянно, все двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Он страшно жалел, что ему не нужно было ни спать, ни отдыхать, потому что отвлечься не получалось совсем – наверное, так и ощущали себя начинавшие сходить с ума призраки. Каждый взгляд на Брока, каждое его слово или жест будто иглами вонзались Стиву в его бесплотную сущность.

Вот как сейчас, в ванной комнате, хотя он всего лишь в очередной раз любовался на того, кто никогда не будет принадлежать ему.

Брок, ощутив прошедший по спине холодок от его близости, повернул голову, будто надеялся его увидеть, и улыбнулся чуть горько.

– Такими темпами я начну заводиться, даже когда холодильник буду открывать, – привычно переводя то неправильное, что между ними происходило, в шутку, сказал он.

От едва слышной обреченности в его голосе у Стива сжалось сердце. Не зная, как утешить, поддержать ставшего таким близким человека, он прижался губами в коротком поцелуе к его шее, оставляя болезненно-красный след на смуглой коже.

Брок зашипел сквозь зубы, со свистом втянул воздух, ощутив ледяной жар этого прикосновения, и Стив отступил. Подумав, он написал на запотевшей поверхности зеркала «Прости», тщательно выводя букву за буквой, хоть и знал, что Брок терпеть не мог разводы на стеклянных поверхностях. Впрочем, Стив был уверен, что сейчас он не возразит.

Брок обернулся, подставил шею под теплую воду, потер оставленную отметину, скосил взгляд на зеркало и хмыкнул.

– Спасибо, – сказал он и снова отвернулся, поворачиваясь к нему спиной, опустил голову и вытянул руку, упираясь ею в стену.

Настроение в последнее время у него было ужасным, а нынешним утром и вовсе зашкалило за отметку «отвратительно». Неудивительно, впрочем, потому что сегодня было тридцать первое октября, Хэллоуин, а Брок уже за неделю до него был сам не свой. Чем больше на улицах появлялось праздничной атрибутики (и детей с их: «Мама, можно мне костюм призрака?»), тем более мрачным он становился.

Чувство вины привычно заскреблось внутри, и Стив, выйдя из ванной комнаты сквозь дверь, снова замер перед столиком, на котором стоял ноутбук. Сколько можно было, в конце концов, мучить Брока?

Взгляд невольно переполз на стоявшую на том же столе рамку – с его, Стива, портретом. Брок хотел его увидеть, и это пожелание запало в душу. Можно было, конечно, просто назвать свое полное имя и предложить поискать в интернете фотографии, уж Стив-то точно знал, что они там были, но... Это было не то. Это было слишком безлико, а Стиву хотелось хоть как-то выразить свои чувства, раз уж ни словами (не считая его печатных сообщений, конечно, но полноценного разговора это не заменяло), ни жестами не выходило.

Почти полтора месяца он проводил все свободное время за попытками рисовать. При жизни у Стива это неплохо получалось, но долго удерживать карандаш в призрачной руке он не мог, поэтому работа стопорилась. Несколько раз он даже вынужден был, ощущая себя глупо до нелепости, сверяться с фотографиями в музее, вспоминая, как выглядит собственное лицо.

– Тот, кто убил такого красавчика, должен гореть в аду. Или ты приукрасил? – прокомментировал Брок подарок в привычной язвительной манере, но во взгляде у него теплилась ласковая благодарная горечь. – Спасибо, Стив.

Портрет был вставлен в рамку, под стекло – для сохранности, как объяснил Брок, взявший за привычку носить его с собой по комнатам, будто воображаемого друга. Для той же сохранности, правда, он сделал несколько копий, а Стив никогда даже намека не давал на то, что видел, как Брок иногда разворачивает аккуратно сложенный лист бумаги и подолгу просто смотрит на него, машинально поглаживая пальцем.

Стив уже почти полгода отравлял ему жизнь. Сожрал это время, как присосавшийся к теплой плоти паразит.

Брок, на ходу вытираясь огромным полотенцем, выскочил из ванной, посмотрел на часы и, выругавшись, унесся в комнату одеваться, а Стив все продолжал стоять, глядя то на свой портрет, то на мерцающий экран ноутбука.

На мгновение ему показалось, что собственное лицо на рисунке исказила усмешка – едкая, злобная, будто обнажающая его истинную сущность. Сущность чудовища, которое хотело уничтожить самое дорогое, что у него было.

Грудь разъедало болью, и Стив, не выдержав, столкнул портрет со стола, но появившийся рядом Брок легко подхватил падающую рамку, не дав ей разбиться. Вернув рисунок обратно на стол, он пробежался кончиками пальцев по стеклу, будто надеялся таким образом коснуться самого Стива.

– Не нужно, – попросил Брок и, подняв руку, повел ею перед собой, приблизительно определив возможное местонахождение своего невидимого сожителя.

Ладонь его застыла прямо у Стива в призрачной груди, совсем рядом с тем местом, где должно было быть сердце, давно уже, пожалуй, принадлежавшее ему. Стив прикрыл глаза, надеясь ощутить его руку, прикосновение, дискомфорт – хоть что-нибудь! – но его бестелесная пустая оболочка по-прежнему была бесчувственной и мертвой.

И всегда такой будет, пора было это признать. Смириться.

– Я в норме, – почти убедительно соврал Брок, отводя усталый взгляд в сторону. – Ну просто момент такой, у всех же бывает, пройдет. Увидимся вечером, ладно? Мне пора, – он снова тронул рамку портрета и, наскоро собравшись, вышел из квартиры, заперев за собой дверь.

Стив постоял несколько минут и последовал за ним, пусть Брок и высказал явное пожелание не вспоминать о нем хотя бы день. Но оставлять его одного в этом болезненном состоянии едкого душевного раздрая не хотелось.

Весь день Стив, ничем не выдавая своего присутствия, неотступно следовал за Броком, очень стараясь лишний раз на него даже не смотреть – тот очень чутко ощущал направленное на него внимание даже в самом начале, тогда, когда еще не знал о своем призрачном преследователе.

Внешне Брок, может, и выглядел как обычно, но Стив знал его достаточно долго, чтобы замечать мелкие признаки того, что про себя называл: «Я не в порядке, и, возможно, мне нужна помощь, но я об этом не скажу». Брок легко раздражался, заводясь из-за малейшей промашки так, будто это была непоправимая ошибка; двигался он с едва заметной натужностью, словно больше всего на свете хотел просто лечь посреди коридора и лежать, пока что-нибудь не изменится, но приходилось тащить себя дальше; и большей частью молчал, хотя обычно легко вливался в чужие разговоры или заводил свои.

От всего этого у Стива внутри будто ледяным крошевом резало. Он отравил живого, яркого Брока собой настолько, что тот теперь так же промерзал, весь, насквозь, целиком, изъедался отчаянием и горечью, потому что они оказались... Двумя идиотами, у которых никак не получалось признать очевидное. Признать всю бессмысленность и жестокость того, что они делали друг с другом.

После работы Брок, приехав домой, долго сидел в машине на парковке и курил, глядя то на темные окна собственной квартиры, то на разложенную на коленях копию рисунка. Стив, умостившийся на заднем сиденье, ощущал отчаянную сосущую пустоту внутри, как никогда страстно желая, чтобы топкое болото, в котором они оказались, наконец высохло, чтобы хоть что-то изменилось в лучшую сторону. Чтобы чертов потусторонний мир, частью которого он был, позволил ему хотя бы поговорить с Броком, не мучая его безликими буковками на экране ноутбука.

Аккуратно сложив рисунок и убрав его обратно в бардачок, Брок снова завел двигатель и вырулил с парковки. Украшенный к празднику город пестрел ярким неоном вывесок, фонариками и гирляндами, по улицам толпами слонялся народ. Стив, лишь бы не думать о том, куда они едут, развлекался тем, что разглядывал причудливые костюмы горожан.

Брок, напротив, сосредоточился на дороге и не отвлекался вообще ни на что. Впрочем, Хэллоуин он презирал по-страшному, и Стив, настоящий призрак в этой толпе ряженых привидений, не мог его в этом винить. Когда на светофоре к машине подскочили дети, надеявшиеся, вероятно, выпросить сладости, Брок глянул на них так, что они прыснули в разные стороны, будто мальки в пруду.

Было почти девять вечера, когда они наконец добрались до пункта назначения – парка. Брок любил здесь бегать по выходным, и сейчас, перенервничав, он, видимо, потянулся к хорошо знакомому месту.

На широкой главной аллее с размахом веселилась молодежь. Разошедшиеся подростки пугали запоздалых прохожих, выскакивая будто из ниоткуда с потусторонними воплями, или устраивали, судя по всему, какие-то игры, гоняясь друг за другом.

Брок хмуро посмотрел на них и свернул на узенькую тропку в самую глубь парка, туда, где редкие фонари горели неярко, едва-едва обозначая дорогу, и не было радостно гомонящей толпы.

Чем дальше они заходили, тем тише становилось вокруг. Брок медленно шагал, едва передвигая ноги, как немощный старик, и громко шаркал по асфальту подошвами ботинок, чего всегда терпеть не мог. Стив шел за ним, почти след в след, с болью оглядывая его поникшие плечи и опущенную голову.

– Брок, – позвал он в миллионный, наверное, за эти месяцы раз, пусть и знал, что все бесполезно.

Брок дернул головой, будто хотел обернуться, но больше никак не отреагировал. Стив, как привязанный, шел следом, и на мгновение ему показалось даже, что звук их шагов двоился, отзывался эхом в вечерней тишине полутемного парка.

– Знаешь, мама в детстве говорила мне, что нельзя оборачиваться, если в Хэллоуин услышишь за спиной шаги, – вдруг сказал Брок. – Духи идут следом и все такое. Плохая примета, – он остановился и сунул руки в карманы легкой куртки, перекатываясь с пятки на носок, словно его распирало от желания двигаться, шевелиться, сделать хоть что-нибудь.

– И не оборачивайся, – едва сумел выговорить Стив, у которого горло сдавило от чувств.

Безумно хотелось поверить в то, что Брок сказал это не просто так, что он услышал и зов, и шаги. И было страшно представить, что Стив ошибся и выдал желаемое за действительное.

Он прошел мимо Брока и остановился прямо перед ним, как делал уже сотни раз, внутренне обмирая от надежды, от предвкушения, что вот сейчас его увидят и услышат. Что можно будет посмотреть глаза в глаза, по-настоящему, и одним взглядом выразить то, что приходилось изливать глупым тыканьем по клавиатуре.

Брок замер, едва он встал напротив, и медленно поднял голову. Лед, в это тягостное длинное мгновение сковавший Стива изнутри, враз покрылся трещинами и лопнул, рассыпался быстро тающими каплями, потому что Брок явно видел, смотрел – смотрел! – прямо на него, а не сквозь, как обычно.

– Привет, – мучительно пытаясь улыбнуться, сказал Стив.

Брок недоверчиво поднял руку и попытался тронуть его щеку ладонью, но коснуться ее так и не смог. Зрелище провалившейся в чужую голову конечности, видимо, было не очень привлекательным, потому что он сразу же отдернулся.

– Не приукрасил все-таки, – отозвался, слабо улыбнувшись в ответ, Брок, не сводя взгляда с его лица. – Ты... Ты можешь?.. – он протянул ему руку ладонью вверх.

Стив, хоть страшно не хотел делать ему больно сейчас, когда впервые его молитвы, кажется, дошли до высших инстанций, отказать в первой высказанной глаза в глаза просьбе не смог.

– Прости, – заранее извинился он и самым кончиком указательного пальца тронул раскрытую для него ладонь.

Брок, широко распахнув казавшиеся совсем черными глаза, сжал руку в кулак и шумно выдохнул.

– Не больно, – удивленно отметил он, показывая ничуть не пострадавшую от обычно ледяного прикосновения ладонь. – Господи, Стив. Неужели это ты?..

Они проговорили всю ночь.

Бродили по парку, как двое подростков, сбежавших из дома на свидание, и у Стива сладко и щекотно звенело внутри, потому что впервые все внимание Брока действительно принадлежало ему, впервые он смотрел на него, слушал его, слышал его и впервые улыбался так – искренне и чуть горько, жадно вслушиваясь в звучание его голоса.

– Говори, Стив. Пожалуйста, говори, – просил он, когда Стив замолкал, смущенный собственной горячечной жаждой вывалить на него все, что накипело на душе.

Все, что он не должен был произносить вслух, потому что это только усложняло. В конце концов, ничего не поменялось – он все еще был мертв, а Брок – жив, и их разделял целый мир, невесть почему решивший этой ночью дать им побыть вдвоем.

Но молчать не получалось. Потому что это был Брок, его Брок, и он смеялся, когда Стив, увлекшись разговором, прошел сквозь дерево и сам здорово перепугался, вывалившись с другой стороны. И в этом смехе нежность смешивалась с горечью, их постоянной привычной спутницей.

Потому что позже, уже дома, они сидели рядом на диване, и Стив, задыхаясь от все той же горечи, ласково целовал лицо и шею Брока, пользуясь тем, что наконец-то его касания не несли холода и боли, и никак не мог остановиться, а Брок позволял, пытаясь дотронуться в ответ, и болезненно кривил красиво очерченные губы всякий раз, как его ладонь проваливалась в пустоту.

– Прости меня, – повторял Стив, все силы бросая на эти короткие ласки, и представлял, представлял себе, какой горячей должна быть кожа под губами, какой солоноватой терпкостью она должна ложиться на язык, как щекотно и колко должен оседать в носу запах желанного тела.

Брок молчал, с силой прикусывая губу, и с отчаянной обреченностью сбросил одежду, подчиняясь его невысказанной просьбе, мольбе почти, на которую Стив не имел никакого права.

Он не должен был даже думать об этом, но думал, хотел Брока всем остатком своего «я», и от этой жажды обладания Стива трясло так, что, казалось, его призрачное тело колеблется, дрожит, как туманная завеса поутру, растворявшаяся под лучами поднимавшегося над горизонтом солнца.

Брок раскинулся перед ним, открытый, красивый, такой жаждущий, что Стив поверить не мог, что кто-то настолько яркий, голодный до ласки, мог выбрать его, бесполезного, по сути, бесплотного. Мертвеца.

Мертвеца, который только и мог, что завороженно наблюдать за тем, как вздымается грудная клетка, и жадно вслушиваться в биение сердца, захлебываясь счастьем только от этого безусловного доказательства того, что Брок был жив и цел.

Стив не чувствовал прикосновений, запаха и вкуса, не чувствовал ничего вообще, кроме страстного желания быть здесь и сейчас рядом с Броком, воспользоваться на полную этой неожиданной возможностью видеть и слышать друг друга.

И ему было достаточно и того, что Брок отзывался, прикрывая темные глаза, будто надеялся представить таким образом, что все действительно по-настоящему. Что Брок откликался на наверняка слабые прикосновения так, словно действительно ощущал их – ярко и полно, подставлялся под поцелуи, скользил ладонью по телу следом за губами Стива и тихо, просительно постанывал. Теперь, когда причиной этих звуков был Стив, а не кто-то другой, не чертов «этот», они казались еще слаще, приятной музыкой ложились на слух, пронимая до глубины души.

Кожа Брока была влажной, а острые скулы оттенил густой румянец. Он метался в этой любовной горячке – безумной, глупой и нелепой, а Стив, ощущая радость пополам с болью, жадно следил за ним взглядом, впитывая все, что ему так щедро, так незаслуженно давали.

Когда Стив, не сдержавшись, тронул ярко-алые, в кровь искусанные губы Брока своими, тот моментально распахнул лихорадочно блестящие глаза, попытался притянуть его к себе, совершенно потерявшись, и, конечно же, не смог.

– Проклятье, Стив, ну почему все – так? – слабо, безнадежно выдохнул Брок, закрывая глаза рукой, и крепко сжал зубы, с присвистом втянул воздух, обхватывая ладонью свой член.

Он ласкал себя с рваной, почти небрежной торопливостью, разводил крепкие бедра, словно надеясь ощутить между ними теплую тяжесть чужого тела, но Стив не мог дать ему даже этого.

Он мог только, яростно пытаясь продлить этот контакт, коротко касаться Брока – везде, на полную катушку пользоваться неожиданной возможностью и ласкать, нежить желанное тело, прижиматься губами к лицу, шее и груди, спускаться к напряженному мускулистому животу. Гладить каменно-твердые бедра, со сладостной мукой представляя, как приятно было бы ощутить бархатную шелковистость горячей плоти, интенсивный, яркий запах разделенного на двоих желания, познать по новой, с ним, с Броком, то ослепляющее предвкушение близости, скручивающее низ живота щекотной волной, дразнящее обещанием удовольствия.

Его поцелуи наверняка можно было назвать жалкими – слишком мягкими и невесомыми они были, как бы ни старался Стив водить губами по нежной коже, пытаясь вжаться сильнее, но Брок с благодарной отзывчивостью принимал от него и это, как делал всегда.

Довольствовался крохами, хотя заслуживал большего, и у Стива сжималось сердце от тоски и любви, сковывало знакомым льдом грудь.

Отдернуться Стив не успел, и его последний поцелуй – внизу живота – обжег привычным холодом, оставил яркое синеватое клеймо на коже, но эта боль, казалось, только подстегнула удовольствие, и Брок, с мучительным стоном содрогнувшись всем телом, выплеснулся себе в ладонь.

Брок принял от него даже боль, еще не зная, что она была только началом.

Потому что через неделю, как раз тогда, когда кожа на месте этого поцелуя начала облезать, Стив исчез, не успев допечатать фразу, которую так и не сказал в ту ночь, пока была возможность.

«Я тебя...»

***

В уши потоком хлынул бодрый знакомый голос комментатора и рев толпы. Стив открыл глаза, бездумно глядя в белоснежный потолок, и машинально вслушивался, переживая острое ощущение дежавю. Будто он уже когда-то...

Мысли текли лениво и вяло. Стиву было жарко настолько, что дышалось с трудом, и он теперь не представлял, что еще совсем недавно страдал от невыносимого холода.

Холод.

Брок.

Они были в гостиной, и он расположился прямо на полу перед столиком, устроив перед собой портрет в рамке, и просил Стива поставить ему очередной «засос», потому что след внизу живота уже облезал, заживая.

А Стив набирал текст, сидя рядом, так, чтобы Брок чувствовал исходящую от него прохладу, но не обжигался, и...

Пустота.

Воспоминания, прервавшиеся так внезапно, хлестнули болью, и Стив вскочил на ноги, пошатнувшись с непривычки. На вошедшую в комнату фальшиво улыбавшуюся дамочку он даже внимания не обратил, зная, что для нее он все равно невидимый, и попытался привычно пройти через стену, но впечатался в кладку со всего маху, прошибая тонкую перегородку насквозь.

Дамочка испуганно взвизгнула что-то за его спиной, вызывая подмогу, и, когда бойцы кинулись прямо на него, Стив с изумлением понял, что его видят.

Он замер, оглядываясь по сторонам, и ощущение дежавю повторилось. Эти серо-стальные стены, блестящие начищенные полы, экраны, техника и люди в форменной одежде – все казалось знакомым.

Стив уже был здесь раньше. Ходил по этим коридорам, изумляясь тому, как разросся ЩИТ за прошедшие годы.

На одном из табло на стене ярко горели дата и время: 14.12.2011-11:26. С того последнего вечера, проведенного рядом с Броком, прошло, судя по всему, чуть больше месяца. Если это тот же мир, конечно, а Стив ведь уже столько раз обжигался о жестокие шутки мироздания.

Боясь поверить, он растолкал окруживших его людей и бросился вперед, как никогда благодарный за отличную память, сейчас выстраивавшую ему самый короткий маршрут с точностью современных навигаторов.

Испуганно вскрикивали люди, мимо которых он проносился, как ураган, позади раздавались отрывистые команды безнадежно отстающей охране, но Стив всего этого практически не замечал.

В мыслях билось одно-единственное имя, а перед глазами, как наяву, стоял его владелец, и весь остальной мир мерк на этом фоне.

Левый коридор, три этажа вверх по широкой лестнице, тяжелая дверь, открывающаяся карточкой или кодом, который он видел сотню раз. Четыре раза направо, небольшая галерея, соединяющая два крыла здания, и...

Стив наверняка вышиб дверь, вваливаясь в знакомый кабинет, и замер, будто на стену натолкнулся, едва не задыхаясь от распиравших грудь эмоций.

Брок действительно был здесь, в этом самом кабинете, в это самое время, и сейчас, когда их не разделял целый мир, один его вид выбил из Стива дух, плеснулся в кровь пенным искрящимся потоком бесконечного, безусловного счастья.

В окно за спиной Брока лились холодные лучи зимнего солнца, будто подсвечивая его изнутри, и у Стива перед глазами подозрительно расплывалась картинка, щипало в носу и дрожали руки, а ослабевшие колени едва удерживали его в вертикальном положении. Околдовывающее марево запаха Брока – действительно оказавшегося ярким, пряным, густым – пьянило, наполняло голову невиданной доселе бесшабашной легкостью.

Все органы чувств, прежде недоступные, теперь работали на полную, вливали в изголодавшееся тело жизнь, тепло и свет.

Стив наконец ощущал все.

Он был жив. Они оба были.

Непривычно бледный и осунувшийся Брок, вскинувший на него взгляд, тоже замер на долгие томительные секунды, изумленно уставился на него, широко распахнув глаза. Он отмер раньше самого Стива, схватился за край стола, поднимаясь, и неловко навалился на него, опрокидывая на пол чашку, расколовшуюся на несколько частей.

Кажется, по приметам посуда билась на счастье?..

Стив страшно жаждал броситься к нему, обнять его так, как всегда хотелось, впиться поцелуем в губы, обжигаясь, наконец, о колкую щетину, а не сковывавший тело холод, но, все еще дезориентированный, ошарашенный бурлившей в венах радостью, смог только выдавить из себя слабое, едва слышное:

– Брок, – прежде чем его догнала запоздалая охрана.

Рядом суетились люди, явно наплевавшие на то, что действие перенеслось в чужой кабинет, владелец которого никоим боком не был связан с историей чудесного воскрешения Капитана Америки, да и вообще об этом, судя по изумленному виду, не знал (при том что Брок после их свидания выяснил-таки его полное имя – напрасно Стив надеялся, что тот не обратит внимания на раздражающе броский костюм, в котором он умер... Не совсем умер, как оказалось. Господи, он жив!).

Кто-то на заднем плане занудно уговаривал Стива успокоиться и рассказывал про кому, в которой он, оказывается, провел почти семьдесят лет. Еще кто-то придерживал Стиву руки, будто опасаясь, что он снова кинется куда-нибудь сломя голову, но...

Он уже был там, где должен был, и все остальное не имело значения.

Потому что рядом был Брок – единственный, пожалуй, кто внимательно слушал занудные объяснения, – и смотрел на него с недоверчивой радостью.

Принимал его так, как делал всегда, и теперь у Стива был шанс оправдать его доверие, любовью и нежностью искупить всю ту боль, что он причинил, никогда того не желая.

Произнести вслух ту фразу, которую он так и не успел закончить.

И, проснувшись пораньше, сварить Броку кофе.

Просто жить – у него было, ради кого. 

И с кем.


End file.
